All for One
by emerl
Summary: when a young boy becomes a war orphan, he begins a life changing journey to come face to face with his past, and with new friends in tow, sets out to make a bright future for all rated M OCxSasha possibly, OC's welcome
1. Information about the story

Information: Advance Wars created by Nintendo and the Intelligence Systems company.

This FanFic is based during the events of Dual Strike and an OC's adventure within Macro Land from Advance Wars 2 Black Hole Rising.

**Dramatis Personae (the Main characters of this story):**

Kris Gaia: the main character, a war orphan and newest CO recruit into the Orange Star Army

Nell: commanding officer of Orange Star. Extremely lucky.

Jake: Orange Star CO with a proficiency with Tanks

Rachel: Nell's sister, and Jake's partner.

Sasha: rich girl, and Blue Moon CO. possible love affair with Kris

Grit: Blue Moon CO, lazy marksman and former Orange Star CO

Sensei: Yellow Comet CO, retired paratrooper and rumoured to be quite the CO back in the day.

Von Bolt: leader of Black Hole. he is attempting to become immortal.

Lash: wunderkind of Black Hole. Kris' sworn rival and nemesis for becoming a war orphan.

Koal: member of the Bolt Guard, he loves ramen and proverbs. He looks like a candle.

**Author's Notes:** this is sort of my renewed story. Those who have some Advance Wars OC that they wish to share in the story, please PM me and we'll work something out. I hope you enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Thank you and have a nice day.


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge: Darked Dawn**

**Omega Land Orange Star Contenient, Macro City, 19XX:**

The bustling trade center of Omega Land was, as usual, swarming with life, joyful and peaceful. For years, Macro City was the home of retired CO's and soilders ready to shape the city into a shining beacon for all. One day started the arrival of a little baby boy that could single handedly, change the fate of everyone without anyone knowing. During his childhood he learnt all about the wars between the Allied Nations and the Black Hole Army and it's mysterious leader, the enigma Strum. Now, nearing his 10th birthday… things looked their bleakest in his entire life. Because, that day was when IT happened. Black Hole forces were regrouping, gaining power and draining the land of it's beauty. The people were taken by surprise. Some killed, many kidnapped and taken away. Kris Gaia, the plucky 10 year old woke to see his house in ruins, his mother huddling around with his little sister and father. It was only a matter of time before the Allied Nations would come to the rescue… but then it would be too late. "wha…whats happening?!" Kris asked rather distraught.

"Black Hole is returning… we must escape Kris.." his mother said. Suddenly, the Black Hole troops burst in and arrest the family. Kris however, did not want to live in a world where Black Hole ruled on high, and ran away being chased by the troops' and their fire. "Kris! Stay strong! They will come!" his mother called out. But it was too laate. The CO came in and looked at his little sister. At once Kris attempted to smack her with a baseball bat. Lash took delight in seeing Kris' family huddled together and cowering in her presense. She laughed and looked around for the young boy.

"someone got away did he? Hehehe. Tag! We're it! Search the house! I want that child's head on a platter!" Lash screamed out taking the mother, father and little sisteraway from the house, and away from Omega land.

Kris was running for his dear life trying to avoid Black Hole weaponry. It was as if, all hell came loose, weapons firing everywhere, bombs bursting and skyscrapers coming down. He also was bleeding on the arm, leg and forehead from being buffeted by Black Hole fire. He thought he was going to die… and rested upon the shade, of a tank. He looked at it realizing it wasn't Black Hole. It was Russian like, from what he knew in text books in school. And it was Blue. He realized it was a tank, of the Blue Moon army and barely staggered inside when it's commanding officer came into it. "Consarn it!" he sighed. "them Black Holes got too much firepower… hate to break the bad news to the Orange Star but… we might have to give this town up." Kris listened to the commanding officer and almost started to cry… his home, his family and his friends. Lost to Black Hole. "Look around for and survivors!" the officer said before dozing off. Kris got out from his hiding place and looked at him. He looked a bit old, with a yellow jacket and rainhat, graying hair and a bit of a lazy personality. He was holding a sixpiece in his belt and Kris realized he was looking at the face of Grit. He barely held out a gasp as a solider opened the hatch and saw him.

"you there!" he called as Kris hid again murmuring and whimpering. This sudden move woke Grit up.

"y'all better have a reason for wakin'… me… up?" he saw Kris and softened. "Are you alright young 'un?" Grit helped Kris to his feet and looked at the solider. "Move out. This is the only survivor. Olaf might wanna see the kid. Don't worry now kid, your gon' be alright… My names Grit by and by, what's yours?" Kris looked around trying to stop sobbing.

"It's Kris… Kris Gaia… my family…"

"Them Black Hole varmints got to them did they?"

"Y-yes… I couldn't save them… I could only run…" he burst into tears again at this. It was too much to bear. Grit understood what he was feeling and tried to console him. Upon reaching the Blue Moon HQ, Kris was taken to Macro Land in order to meet with the Allied Nations as some interest as sparked between all four nations about this plucky surivior who wanted to try and pay Black Hole back… days passed as Kris was on a Lander, awaiting arrival in Allied Nation's territory, and in the Blue Moon motherland. His wounds here dressed and he was in a green t-shirt, denim jeans and old pilot goggles (similar to Eagle's by appearance) on his forehead. His blue eyes looking into the sunset knowing that he has to fight back, for those lost, and for the uncertain future of a land in turmoil.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Luck in the Snow

**Blue Moon territory, Allied Nations, Olaf's hometown**

Kris eventually arrived with Grit and his troops to Blue Moon territory. The damage done to his home seemed to change him. For better or for worse, no one could tell. Grit looked on the mountain overlooking his commander's hometown and let off a chuckle. "Frosty is just gon' love what I bring in today." Kris just looked and gave a sign of indifference. "Something wrong?"  
"Black Hole ravaged this place, just like they did my home." Kris answered. Despite the causalities Lash caused on both areas, the area was being rebuilt to former glory. Olaf was there in a small hut resting by a roaring fire. Grit knocked on the door trying to get his attention. "Hey Frosty! We got a guest! Come out and say hello!" Olaf looked and just cursed, opening the door, he saw Kris and let out a half snort, half grunt at him. "The kid was in Orange St-"Grit began.  
"Not interested!" Olaf bellowed and slammed the door. Kris looked at it and sighed. Grit looked at the kid and remembered an old friend.  
"We ain't licked yet. C'mon kid. Let's get outta this freezin' snow." The two entered an inn and spent the night. Grit then sent a message, to Orange Star.

"Sir! The CO in chief of Orange Star is here!" a solider rushed to the small meeting room of Blue Moon's army to alert Olaf to the news. The 4 CO's and Kris were in there. Colin was going about a report in the Omega Land colony.  
"Wait. What? We didn't ask for an orange star CO! Send them out!" Olaf snapped. Kris looked from his DS (playing a round of Advance Wars Dual Strike, one of his favourite past times) as this was going on. He saw a young woman in purple, with long orange hair. He recognized her as Nell, leader of Orange Star. Grit just chuckled.  
"I called her. The young 'un needs a home I just thought, being he was from their territory I'd ask if he could be adopted." Kris looked at bit defensive, but listened into the conversation anyway. When hearing upon CO Powers, being able to control battle from safety, and a chance to make Black Hole pay for their crimes, Kris got to his feet. "I'll go with her." He decided Nell was trustworthy. Nell agreed and took him home via a transport copter. Exsaughted, Kris went to look out the window and saw a small war game. "pfft. Real original tactics." Nell jerked her head.  
"Pardon?"  
"Well, the area's fog of war. If they put their solders on mountains to get a better view, and put the recons near the bit with the bases and cities, they'd see their territory more efficiently, and there'd be no surprises." Nell looked down at this and took in the game. She was shocked at Kris's analysis.  
"How did you know all this?"  
"DS game. You wanna play?" she shook her head but had a good idea for him.  
"I know this might not be a good thing… but maybe you can be a CO… you could be able to find the one who did that…unpleasantness."  
"You had me at 'hello'" he said chuckling. "besides… I owe you a great deal."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Honour Amongst Samurai

Kris woke up groaning from a nightmare, reliving the fateful day. He looked around to see the room he was in. it wasn't familiar in anyway. He figured he was in Nell's house now, since he fell asleep in the T-Copter. A solder came up and saluted to him. "Um… at ease?" Kris tried cautiously to him. Seeing he was in orange made him relax a little. The solider nodded.  
"You are summoned to the Allied Nations HQ, sir!" he told the boy. Kris remembered again that Nell offered him to become a commanding officer. Kris got out of his PJ's and into his trademark green t-shirt and denim jeans, goggles and messenger bag which held his worldly possessions. Kris also added an orange armband on his left forearm with the Allied nations logo as an afterthought and went with the solider.

**Former Black Hole Island Territory, now Allied Nations Main training facility and HQ:**

"How old did you say this kid was?" when Nell broke the news about a 10 year old boy joining the ranks, there was a bit of a mixed outcome. Sami, Jake, and Rachel were rather amused to the fact, even thinking that it was someone older and that Nell was playing a joke on them. The solider that was escorting Kris arrived to the Orange Star briefing room.  
"Commander Kris has arrived Ma'am!" he told Nell. She smiled a bit.  
"Send him in, now, people, whatever you do, do not, I repeat! Do not mention his past." She told the others. They agreed and Kris pushed the door open. Everyone stared at him surprised at what they saw. Jake was the first to recover as Kris carefully sat in the only available seat, between Max and Sami. He noted there'd be some sort of tension if he was there but he kept shut about it as he put his bag on the ground and set a small drawing pad on the table. Nell noticed a small game on the table on a tablet device. Kris recognized it as a training game and instinctively grabbed it. "Hey! That was my game!" Sami protested but then softened. "Wait... If he's half as good as you say Nell, you think he can beat someone in my place?" everyone looked and some excused themselves not sure if they want to see Kris lose and blow a gasket. Only Jake, Nell and Sami stayed to watch him play. Kris just nodded and looks at the field. "Who were you playing with miss?" he asked.  
"oh, it was Sonja, if you are as good as they say…" she couldn't finish the sentence as Kris already launched out of the gate writing something down and directing the troops. "Too fast…!" she barely got out. For the next few hours, Kris played against Sonja of Yellow Comet unaware that someone was watching on her behalf.

Meanwhile in Yellow Comet HQ, Sonja was sweating at 'Sami's' new playing style. Her room was flooded with computers filled with all sorts of Intel, troop deployment, maps of Wars World, and the occasional video game. Kanbei was in there as well just… chilling out, worried about his daughter again. "Again!? Ambush?" Sonja freaked over getting ambushed again by Kris, making this the 10th time in a row. "Father, is she normally like this?"  
"…I never thought this girl. I thought this was a game. Not war. "Kanbei replied. "Yet… it might be wise to get a webcam view of her. See if it is whom she says…" he looked around for a web cam. "Uh… which ones the webcam?" Sonja face palmed and hooked one up. The person on the other end accepted and Kris looked at her.  
"Hamha!" he called out rather chirpily. Kanbei exploded attempting to end the game. "Whoa whoa whoa! Stop that!" Kris called. "I'm enjoying this"  
"I knew this was a mistake…" Kanbei muttered. "You said you were Sami of Orange Star! And you… some Pe-"  
"oh grow some back bone. You call yourself a Samurai?" Kris shot back. That pressed a nerve as Sami grabbed the camera.  
"Don't mind him. He's the new recruit." Sami said. "We're just testing him. Sorry…" Kanbei looked and just burst into laughter.  
"This is too rich! Let's make this a wager then, shall we? I bet… um…" Kris just answered.  
"You'll give me a Nintendo DSi XL should I emerge victor. If I lose… I defect to Yellow Comet, deal?"  
"Deal!" Kanbei answered hanging up. Kris just sighed...  
"Sharp eagle eyes, a stressed out samurai and an old Paratrooper? I must be losing my marbles. Speaking of which, where are my marbles?" Jake handed him a small pencil case with some. "Thank you! Now then… how to play this…" Kris mumbled something as he checked his writing pad and sent two Md Tanks to flank a city (which was surrounded by woods) and a Mech to capture it. "She'll never see it coming. Double ambush, no chance to counter act. And it'll be her last few units. My victory is assured." Kris said chuckling. Nell looked at him unaware.  
"But you can't see her. She could be right next to you for all you know. This is Fog-of-War after all."  
"Just waaaait." Kris replied hitting the end turn button.  
"Two can play at this game" Kanbei said shoving his daughter out of the way and taking her place. He directed his APC out to the city only to get trapped, just as Kris predicted. "Well played. Rockets! Fire!" he called. Sonja tutted. He was out of range so it was no good if he moved it. Kanbei hit turn end knowing there was no more moves for him. Kris' eyes gleamed as his mech captured the city and the Md Tank took out the APC, taking the Yellow Comet unit count to 3. Kris send a T-Copter out to the HQ and droped a mech on it, sending a few Recon and tanks to guard. He also moved a Missle over a base to minimize Troop production.  
"And…end." He said ending it. Kanbei panicked and initiated his daughter's Super Power, Counter Break allowing him to see what Kris was up to. He cursed and sent the rocket to kill the mech to stop the HQ take over… yet only took 9 HPoff it. Kris burst into laughter knowing it was useless, activating Victory March and taking ovr the HQ, cuing his victory. The Orange Star CO's were stunned at Kris's knowledge of the game and effortless victory.  
"eeeh… next!" Kris chuckled as Kanbei cursed loudly over the voice chat. Seeing his watch Kris got up, stretched and headed out.  
"Where are you goin'? The celebrations only just begun!" Jake called out.  
"It's lunch time! I think I'll have a cookie today" Kris said headed off dropping his drawing pad which Nell picked up. Upon reading it she figured out how he won. His notes had notes of Sonja's unit's vision which explained how he knew she couldn't see the captured city. Nell showed the others who just stared shocked.  
"You think that DS of his was online?"  
"Hardly. My guess he had an Advance Wars game on. Maybe he used Sonja as a character once or twice." Max answered. "It's still pretty darn hilarious watching her lose that bad!" he laughed as gave Kris a slap on the back when he returned. Meanwhile in Yellow Comet, Kanbei and Sonja took note of the victory. Kanbei had a Nintendo DSi XL box in his hand  
"Your seriously going along with this Father?" Sonja asked rather quizzically.  
"He did win after all. And we made a wager; I must go along with it. Perhaps I can win something back during the Commanders' Dinner next week. I accepted the invitation with a plus one."  
"Plus one? Let me guess. Me?" Kanbei nodded at his daughter. "please don't embarrass me Father…"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Play-date.

**Orange Star Country, Capitol City Gym:**

After their initiation to Kris, Max decided to get to know the kid a bit more by inviting him to a little boxing. Kris was more than happy to oblige. The two were ducking weaving and occasionally chatting in between the punching. "Heard about the big Commanders' Dinner, Kid?" Max asked rather causally. Kris ducked and let off an uppercut.  
"The whatsit?"  
"It's an annual thing. The commanders of each army get together and stuff. Nell said she was getting a plus one. Normally it's the one who's worked the hardest. Personally I think shes taking you." Kris just blocked a jab.  
"Why me?"  
"Search me kid. What about that drawing pad? We all saw it" Max and Kris grappled as Max dodged a haymaker.  
"I just played the game, man. So what if I knew what was coming?" Kris tried for a KO Blow.  
"Just thought it was a little interesting that you knew all that." The bell sounded ending the round. Kris checked the clock.  
"Uh-oh. I got bounce. Nell said there was a big dinner tonight. I thought it was a celebration… anyway. Seeya" Kris jumped out the ring and got his t-shirt on. "Same time next week?" he asked casually as he rushed out. Max chuckled. He was a good kid. 'Just hope the other commanders don't tear him apart.' He thought to himself.

Upon arriving back at Nell's two-storey home in the outskirts of town, Kris searched through some old clothes looking for a tux. "They gotta have a tux" he muttered. The doorbell rang and he face palmed. "Now it's too late!" he cried rushing down.  
"I'm kind of busy here Kris, can you greet them for me? Thanks!" Nell was getting the last touches ready as Kris opened the door to see Olaf and Sasha. Sasha seemed delighted to see him as Olaf shoved past him a little unceremoniously flinging the boy to the ground.  
"Are you alright?!"" Sasha helped him up. "Do you remember me?" Kris nodded.  
"Yeah… good to see ya." He said a bit jokingly. Sasha just hugged him and kissed him a bit which caused him to blush. Yellow Comet was next to arrive, Kanbei greeted Kris with a warm and friendly handshake.  
"So you're the plucky one, you do look rather well." He mused bowing a little and presenting Kris with the prize agreed on back during Kris' trial. A Nintendo DSi XL.  
"Wow! Thank you!" Kris returned it as Sonja came up, a small handshake and a 'nice to meet you' came out of her. Kris knew she was a bit upset over the game. "It's only a game you know" Kris said a bit shyly. Kanbei chuckled and went inside. Eagle of Green Earth was last to come giving Kris a slap on the back.  
"So you're the plucky survivor, eh? I heard all about the war game. Love the goggles" he said. Kris saluted him  
"Thank you sir." Kris closed the door and had a bit of a game with Sasha and Sonja. It went rather well. Kanbei and Eagle had a watchful eye on Kris and was extremely curious about his upbringing. Before the main course the door rang and Kris scurried off to answer it. Jake was there.  
"Glad I got the right house. I was just wondering if you wanted to... I dunno. Hit the arcade?" Kris looked at Jake a bit uncertainly. Kris knew he had to stick about when Nell came up and the two talked. Kris headed back when Sasha whispered something.  
"How about we sneak out?" she giggled. Kris just shook his head. "What's wrong I'm not that old. About 17." She said rather plainly. Nell returned and nodded at Kris.  
"Go ahead, enjoy your play date." She said smiling as Kris blushed.  
"Play dates are for babies. We're just hanging out." Kris protested. "Could Sasha come too?"  
"I don't see the harm." Nell said. "Have fun" she went back to the dinner. Kris, Sasha and Jake went off to the arcade with a spring in their step. Kris was a bit sad due to all the good memories with his old friends before the attack. But he eventually cheered up when they got there.

"Never have I seen such a line for a simple game…" Sasha murmured once the trio arrived at the arcade seeing a big line for the latest arrival, a simple space dogfight game. Kris blinked a few times, not seeing this game ever before. "Although I've seen a big line for the new clothing's from the catwalk direct shops back in the motherland." Jake scoffed knowing that sort of thing was a girly activity. Kris casually checked the sides and the back, he smelt a rat.  
"Yo! Comeback kid!" Jake caught him as Kris found the interesting item that caught his attention. Sasha came over as well to see. It was a shiny black disc with a spiral pattern. Kris let off a panicked noise.  
"That's a Brainwashing Disc! I read about this in a dossier today. They could be planted on a TV or radio or something and plant hypnotic suggestions into the user." Sasha gasped at Kris' identification.  
"You don't think…?" Kris rubbed some dust off to reveal the Black Hole logo. Jake instinctively started pushing the booth trying to topple it. Kris helped out and Sasha followed suit. The kids tried to pull them off but Sasha used the 'Rich Brat' routine on them to get them moving off. Eventually the arcade booth toppled, smashing to the ground. The arcade manager rushed over angry until Jake held something out.  
"Orange Star CO. we have a warrant to topple that and perform a search." Sasha held her Blue Moon CO ID Card as well. Kris searched his pockets for something like it and pulled out a Library card. Jake sighed. "Why didn't someone make a card for the new guy!?" he cried as the manager headed out. Kris and Jake got to work stripping it for any other clues. Sasha went off to call Nell about the discovery. She made it to a phone booth due to leaving her cell phone at home.  
"c'mon... Pick up… Pickup…" Nell answered the phone. "Brainwashing Disc located in the mall. Hurry. Many gamers have been affected. CO's Kris and Jake are currently disassembling the game." She hung up and returned to her friends to assist with the collection of pieces. As soon as the last piece was collected Kris uncovered a small flap in the wall and crawled through. Sasha, being a curious type followed. Jake huffed and wondered how he was going to explain this to Nell…


End file.
